you are my everything …appa…
by kpop.forevermania
Summary: "teukie ssi…jika suatu hari nanti ajussi sudah tidak ada, apa kamu mau menjaga donghae untuk ajussi?" teukie terkejut akan perkataan appa donghae padanya " kenapa ajussi berkata seperti itu?, memangnya ajussi mau pergi kemana?"


" you are my everything ….appa…"

ini ff lama q juga

Cast.

Special lee donghae

~ 8 agustus 2011~

Hari ini adalah hari dimana, donghae merasa dirinya harus bisa tegar seperti apa yang pernah ia janjikan pada appanya. Sebuah gundukan tanah yang kini telah terselimuti rerumputan kecil yang berwarna hijau, dan terpampang sebuah batu nisan dan foto appa donghae yang sedang tersenyum. Donghae pun duduk didepan makam appa tercintanya. Ia meletakkan sebotol soju dan bunga lili didepan nisan appanya. Sejuknya angin dipagi hari telah menyapa donghae yang sedang duduk dan meratapi makam appa tercintanya. Daun-daun berguguran, suara debur ombak yang terdengar indah ditelingan donghae. Donghae memejamkan kedua matanya, dan ia membayangkan wajah appa yang selama ini menjadi idolanya. Tanpa terasa buliran-buliran Kristal bening jatuh dipelupuk matanya. donghae menangis dalam kesendiriannya.

" appa….appa…appa…aku ingin sekali appa berada bersamaku saat ini"

" appa…ini semua karena dukunganmu kepadaku…karenamu….hingga saat inipun aku mencoba untuk tetap tegar didepan orang lain"

" hahaha…aku cengeng ya appa…, sejak appa pergi…aku selalu merindukan sosokmu…kasih sayangmu kepadaku"

" sejak appa pergi…aku selalu merasa iri dengan member super junior yang lain, mereka masih memiliki appa yang selalu ada untuk mereka"

" appa…you are my everything appa…"

" appa…setiap aku berada diatas panggung…hanya dirimu yang ingin kulihat appa…aku ingin mengatakan padamu dengan bangga…aku berhasil appa….aku berhasil, tetapi….aku merasa itu semua tidak ada gunanya"

"setiap kali, kami diberi kesempatan untuk menghubungi orang tua….aku hanya dapat berbicara pada eomma….appa….aku ingin berbicara denganmu seperti dulu appa…aku ingin appa mendengarku….bogoshippo appa…..bogoshippo…." donghae menangis terisak-isak didepan makam appanya. Donghaepun teringat kembali akan kenangannya bersama appa tercintanya.

~flashback~

" donghae~ah….palli…sarapan dulu" ujar appanya pada donghae yang sedang asik mendengarkan music sambil mengenakan seragam sekolahnya

" yee…appa….."teriak donghae dari kamarnya. donghae melatih dance yang ia dapat dari training sejak ia diterima menjadi salah satu anggota di SM entertainment. Tiba-tiba saja ada seseorang yang mematikan music kesukaannya.

" appa….kenapa musiknya dimatikan?" tanya donghae yang cemberut kepada appanya

"ini sudah jam berapa?, nanti kamu terlambat kesekolah…"sahut appanya

"arasseo….tapikan masih 40 menit lagi" ujar donghae membela diri

" appa tidak ingin mendengar keluhan dari saengnimmu…dan appa tidak ingin kamu menjadi siswa yang tidak bertanggung jawab dan disiplin" ujar appanya yang tegas padanya

"nee….aku akan segera kesekolah" sahut donghae. Appa donghaepun kemudian menghampiri donghae dan merangkulnya

" donghae anakku…saat ini kamu sudah menjadi bagian dari SM, dan suatu saat nanti…kamu akan menjadi public figure yang dikenal banyak orang, appa hanya ingin kamu menjadi dirimu sendiri, dan tidak pernah berubah….keramahanmu pada orang lain, kehangatan yang kamu miliki, rasa tanggung jawabmu, dan disiplin yang selama ini ada dirimu, appa hanya berharap….kamu akan tetap seperti ini….appa bangga jika kamu tetap menjaga itu semua" ujar appa donghae padanya. Donghae yang memang sejak kecil merupakan namja yang mudah tersentuh, iapun meneteskan air mata akan perkataan appanya padanya.

" gumawo…appa….aku sangat bangga memiliki appa sepertimu" ujar donghae padanya

" appa pun bangga kepadamu anakku" sahut appa donghae

" sekarang siap-siaplah…dan jangan lupa pakaianmu sudah kamu kepak?" tanya appa donghae padanya

"nee…aku sudah mengepak pakaiannku kedalam coper" sahut donghae

"sepulang sekolah nanti, appa akan mengantarmu keseoul" ujar appa donghae

"nee..appa.." sahut donghae. Setelah donghae pulang sekolah, donghaepun diantar oleh appanya keseoul. Karena donghae setiab sabtu dan minggu harus kembali keseoul untuk menjalankan training. Hari demi hari, bulan demi bulan dan tahun demi tahunpun berganti. Saat ini donghae menjadi salah satu personel super junior. Appa donghae sering mengunjungi donghae keasrama, hanya untuk melihat keadaannya saja. Appa donghae menderita penyakit kanker. Namun appa donghae tidak ingin donghae mengetahui kondisinya, sehingga iapun hanya menyembunyikannya saja.

" ajussi…." Sapa yesung saat ia membuka pintu asrama

"yesung~ssi…apa donghae ada?" tanya appa donghae padanya

"owh….donghae baru saja keluar…sebaiknya ajussi masuk saja dulu, paling sebentar lagi donghae juga pasti pulang" ujar yesung padanya

"nee…"sahut appa donghae. Iapun kemudian masuk kedalam dorm super junior. Appa donghae sengaja membeli makanan untuk semua member super junior.

" kenapa ajussi membeli banyak makanan?, aku tadi baru saja memasak untuk yang lain" ujar wookie pada appa donghae

"gwencana….ajussi hanya iingin makan bersama donghae dan juga kalian"

" donghae pasti bangga memiliki appa seperti ajussi" puji wookie padanya

" ajussi…juga bangga karena donghae dapat mengenal kalian, dan kalian dapat menjaga donghae dengan baik"sahut appa donghae pada wookie, yesung dan juga beberapa member yang lain.

" teukie dimana?" tanya appa donghae

" owh..teukie hyung ada dikamarnya, mau aku panggilkan?" ujar eunhyuk padanya

"andwe…biar ajussi saja yang menemui teukie dikamarnya"

"nee…."sahut eunhyuk. Appa donghaepun kemudian ingin menemui teukie, namun teukie keluar dari kamarnya. dan ia terkejut saat bertemu appa donghae

" ajussi…sudah lama disini?" tanya teukie padanya

" unnyie…ajussi baru saja datang" sahutnya pada teukie

" owh…ajussi ikut makan bersama kami saja" ajak teukie padanya

" nee..tapi nanti…ada yang ingin ajussi katakan padamu, apa kamu ada waktu sebentar?" tanya appa donghae padanya

"nee…"sahut teukie. Appa donghaepun kemudian mengajak teukie keluar dari dorm. Appa donghae mengajak teukie pergi kesebuah taman yang letakknya tidak begitu jauh dari dorm mereka. setibanya di taman itu, appa donghae pun berbicara serius pada teukie.

" waegeudae ajussi?, sepertinya serius sekali" tanya teukie padanya

" teukie~ssi….apa ajussi boleh meminta sesuatu padamu?" tanya appa donghae padanya

" tentu saja…apa yang bisa saya bantu untuk ajussi?"

"teukie~ssi…jika suatu hari nanti ajussi sudah tidak ada, apa kamu mau menjaga donghae untuk ajussi?" teukie terkejut akan perkataan appa donghae padanya

" kenapa ajussi berkata seperti itu?, memangnya ajussi mau pergi kemana?"

"teukie….ajussi hanya bisa jujur padamu….saat ini ajussi tidak memiliki waktu yang panjang untuk menemani donghae"

"maksud ajussi?, saya tidak mengerti"

"teukie~ssi…ajussi akan segera meninggal" teukie sangat shock, ia merasa tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya barusan.

" ini tidak mungkin…ajussi pasti bercandakan?, kenapa ajussi berkata seperti itu?"

" teukie~ssi…ajussi menderita kanker otak stadium akhir, dan ajussi tidak sanggup jika mengatakannya langsung pada donghae…ajussi tidak ingin melihatnya menangis karena ajussi" teukie meneteskan air matanya saat mendengar apa yang appa donghae katakan padanya barusan.

"ajussi…"ujar teukie terisak

" teukie~ssi….maukah kamu berjanji pada ajussi untuk menjaga donghae?"tanya appa donghae padanya

"nee…, demi ajussi dan donghae…saya akan menepati janjiku" sahut teukie

" gumawo….ajussi bisa tenang mendengarnya" sejak saat itu, teukie berusaha menutupi kondisi appa donghae dari donghae. Hingga suatu hari, rahasia itupun terbongkar. Appa donghae jatuh pingsan dan dilarikan kerumah sakit. Dan setibanya dirumah sakit, appa donghae pun mengalami koma. Donghae segera kerumah sakit. Dan iapun kemudian masuk keruang ICU dimana appanya dirawat saat ini.

" appa…kenapa appa bisa pingsan seperti ini?, appa…irona appa…..ini aku datang menjengukmu…bukankah appa sudah janji tidak akan pergi dariku" donghae berbicara pada appanya yang tidak sadarkan diri.

" donghae…mianhe…hyung bersalah padamu" ujar teukie padanya, donghae binguung akan yang dikatakan teukie padanya saat ini

"kenapa hyung harus merasa bersalah?, appaku pingsan bukan karena hyung" sahut donghae polos

" selama ini, hyung merahasiakan penyakit appamu darimu saeng", donghae benar-benar terkejut, ia bahka tidak percaya pada apa yang dikatakan teukie padanya

" ini tidak mungkin….appaku tidak mungkin sakit parah"

" donghae….appamu menderita kanker otak stadium akhir…dan….hyung sangat bersalah padamu karena telah merahasiakannya darimu" donghae yang shock, iapun hampir rebah, namun teukie menopang tubuhnya. Donghae yang kecewa pada teukie, iapun membentak teukie.

" lepaskan tangan hyung dariku….aku sangat kecewa padamu hyung…appa ku menderita seperti ini, tapi hyung sama sekali tidak memberitahukannya padaku" ujar donghae membentaknya dan penuh amarah pada teukie karena rasa kecewanya

" mianhe…tapi hyung melakukan ini, karena hyung sudah berjanji pada appamu saeng" ujar teukie dan mencoba memegang pundak donghae. Namun donghae menepis tangannya

" hyung jahat padaku…apa hyung harus menepati janji hyung pada appaku, sedangkan aku sama sekali tidak mengetahui kebenaran ini" sahut donghae kesal

"mianhe…cheongmal mianhe….hyung tahu, hyung salah" ujar teukie yang matanya terus mengalirkan air mata. Seja kebenaran itu terjadi, beberapa hari kemudian appa donghaepun sadar dari komanya.

" donghae…"panggil appa donghae lemah, donghae yang terlelap ditepi kasur appanya, donghaepun terbangun

" appa…appa sudah sadar" ujar donghae bahagia

" donghae anak appa…"

"appa….kenapa appa merahasiakannya dariku?, apa aku tidak berhak tahu keadaanmu appa?" ujar donghae pada appanya

" donghae….appa sengaja merahasiakannya darimu, karena appa tidak inngin membebani pikiranmu anakku"

" appa sama sekali tidak membebaniku…..bahkan appa selalu menjadi penyemangat hidupku, karena dukungan yang appa berikan, aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini"

"mianhe…"

"gwencana appa….appa harus janji padaku untuk berjuang melawan penyakit appa…appa tidak boleh pergi meninggalkanku…."ujar donghae yang air matanya sudah membasahi wajahnya. Beberapa hari setelah appa donghae sadar, donghaepun kembali disibukkan akan show yang harus ia jalani bersama member super junior yang lain. dan disaat show dilakukan, ketika donghae berdiri diatas panggung seorang diri. Donghae menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang ia persembahkan hanya untuk appa tercintanya.

" lagu ini khusus untuk seseorang yang menjadi idolaku dan penyemangat hidupku, karena dirinya, aku bisa menjadi seperti sekarang ini….sarangaheo appa…"

The loneliness of nights alone  
the search for strength to carry on  
my every hope has seemed to die  
my eyes had no more tears to cry  
then like the sun shining up above  
you surrounded me with your endless love  
Coz all the things I couldn't see are now so clear to me

You are my everything  
Nothing your love won't bring  
My life is yours alone  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through  
When nothing else will do  
Every night I pray  
On bended knee  
That you will always be  
My everything

Now all my hopes and all my dreams  
are suddenly reality  
you've opened up my heart to feel  
a kind of love that's truly real  
a guiding light that'll never fade  
there's not a thing in life that I would ever trade  
for the love you give it won't let go  
I hope you'll always know

You're the breath of life in me  
the only one that sets me free  
and you have made my soul complete  
for all time (for all time)

Disaat donghae bernyanyi, donghae melihat bayangan appanya yang sedang tersenyum kepadanya, dan appa donghae membentuk tanda hati pada kedua tangannya diatas kepalanya. Dan donghae dapat merasakan, bahwa saat itulah appanya pergi meninggalkannya dari dunia ini untuk selamanya. Donghae menangis disela-sela lagu yang ia nyanyikan lagu yang ia persembahkan hanya untuk appanya.

You are my everything (you are my everything)  
Nothing your love won't bring (nothing your love won't bring)  
My life is yours alone (alone)  
The only love I've ever known  
Your spirit pulls me through (your spirit pulls me through)  
When nothing else will do (when nothing else will do)  
Every night I pray (I pray)  
On bended knee (on my knee)  
That you will always bebe my everything

[almost spoken:] Every night I pray  
down on bended knee  
that you will always be  
my everything  
oh my everything

" selamat jalan appa….you are my everything….saranghae" batin donghae

~flashback end~

" appa…" donghae menyenderkan kepalanya dibatu nisan appanya, dan donghae dapat merasakan belaian hangat appanya sedang mengelus kepalanya lembut.

" gumawo appa….saranghae…" donghae berbicara sendiri didepan makam appanya.

FIN

Mian ya kalau jelek banget ff nya….

RCL nya ditunggu ya readers ^_^


End file.
